Commands
There are many in game commands on ClassicKBD. 'In Game Commands' Commands: ::events - Opens a list of event dates and times for the year. ::map - Opens the full World Map (not island or dungeons yet) ::vote - Opens Top100Arena.com vote page (Please do this daily!) ::forum - Fastest way to rsckbd.com ::advertise - Opens the advertise and referral rewards thread. ::coords - Toggles Coordinates on your screen ::stuck - Teleports you to Edgeville ::offer - ex: ::offer 10 100 - Will offer 100 coins ::vote - Opens Vote for top100 Arena ::online - Shows amount of players online ::onlinelist - Shows the player names of those online ::wild - Shows how many players are in the wilderness ::skills username - Show the users skills. ::fatigue - Gives you max Fatigue. Stops incoming EXP. ::snow - Will enable snow Skill Guide Commands: ::attack - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Attack ::defense - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Defense ::strength - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Strength ::hits - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Hits ::ranged - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Ranged ::prayer - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Prayer ::magic - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Magic ::cooking - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Cooking ::woodcut - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Woodcutting ::fletching - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Fletching ::fishing - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Fishing ::firemake - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Firemaking ::crafting - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Crafting ::smithing - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Smithing ::mining - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Mining ::herblaw - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Herblaw ::runecraft - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Runecrafting ::thieving - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Thieving ::slayer - Opens the Classickbd Wiki for Slayer Clan System: ::invite - Invites a player to your clan. ::accept - Accepts a clan invite from another player. ::clan - Shows who is in the clan. ::leave - Leaves the clan. Offer and Drop Item IDs: ::drop ID Amount ::offer ID Amount Runes and runecrafting IDS: 1358: Rune Essence Certificate 31: Fire-Rune 32: Water-Rune 33: Air-Rune 34: Earth-Rune 35: Mind-Rune 36: Body-Rune 37: Life-Rune 38: Death-Rune 40: Nature-Rune 41: Chaos-Rune 42: Law-Rune 619: Blood-Rune 1844 Dark Air-Rune 1845 Dark Fire-Rune 1846 Dark Earth-Rune 1847 Dark Water-Rune Crafting: 1339: UnSpun Wool Certificate 1340: Ball of Wool Certificate 1341: Uncut Sapphire Certificate 1343: Uncut Ruby Certificate 1344: Uncut Diamond Certificate 1345: Uncut Dragonstone Certificate 1346: Sapphire Certificate 1347: Emerald Certificate 1348: Ruby Certificate 1349: Diamond Certificate 1350: Dragonstone Certificate 1605 Uncut Jade certificate 1606 Jade certificate 1607 Uncut Opal certificate 1608 Opal certificate 1609 Uncut Topaz certificate 1610 Topaz certificate 1611 Uncut Onyx certificate 1612 Onyx certificate 39: Needle 43: Thread Bones: 1613 Magic Bones certificate 1712 Frost Dragon Bones certificate 1713 Kril Bones certificate Boss cert: 1898 Herblaw Boss Skill Pack Cert 1899 Herblaw Boss Pk Pack Cert 1900 Prayer Boss Pack Cert 1901 Cooking Boss Pack Cert 1902 Fletching Boss Pack Cert 1903 Fletching Boss PK Pack Cert 1904 Crafting Boss Pack Cert 1905 Ore Pack Boss Cert 1906 Runecrafting Boss Pack Cert Misc: 1351: Magic Ammy Certificate 1352: Protection Ammy Certificate 1353: Strength Ammy Certificate 1354: Power Ammy Certificate 1355: Charged Dstone Ammy certificate 1356: Uncharged Dstone Ammy Certificate 1372: Rune 2H Certificate 1373: Rune Kite Certificate 1374: Rune Full Helm Certificate 1375: Rune Plate Certificate 1376: Rune Legs Certificate 1377: Rune Battle Axe Certificate 1378: Rune Chain Certificate 1379: Rune Skirt Certificate 1380: Rune Pickaxe Certificate 1381: Rune Axe Certificate 1382: Addy 2-Handed Sword Certificate 1383: Addy Kite Certificate 1384: Addy Full Helm Certificate 1385: Addy Plate Certificate 1386: Addy Legs Certificate 1387: Addy Batle Axe Certificate 1388: Addy Chain Certificate 1389: Addy SKirt Certificate 1390: Addy Pickaxe Certificate 1391: Addy Axe Certificate 1392: Addy Axe Certificate 1393: Rune Set Certificate 1394: Addy Set Certificate 1395: Mithril Set Certificate 1396: Black Set Certificate 1397: Steel Set Certificate 1398: Iron Set Certificate 1399: Bronze Set Certificate 1707 Mystic Longbow certificate 1708 Cork Longbow certificate 1709 Boojum Longbow certificate 1710 Gum Longbow certificate 1711 Twisted Longbow certificate Herblaw: 1812 Clean Guam leaf Certificate 1813 Clean Marrentill Certificate 1814 Clean Tarromin Certificate 1815 Clean Harralander Certificate 1816 Clean Ranarr Weed Certificate 1817 Clean Irit Leaf Certificate 1818 Clean Avantoe Certificate 1819 Clean Kwuarm Certificate 1820 Clean Cadantine Certificate 1821 Clean Dwarf Weed Certificate 1822 Clean Spice Certificate 1823 Clean Tea Leaf Certificate 1824 Clean Death Rose Certificate 1825 Clean Fools Weed Certificate 1826 Clean God Lily Certificate 1827 Clean Rune Popply Certificate 1828 Clean Dragon lotus Certificate 1829 Muddy Snake Weed Certificate 1830 Clean Snake Weed Certificate 1831 Muddy Ardrigal Certificate 1832 Clean Ardrigal Certificate 1833 Muddy Sito Foil Certificate 1834 Clean Sito Foil Certificate 1835 Muddy Volencia Moss Certificate 1836 Clean Volencia Moss Certificate 1837 Muddy Rogues Purse Certificate 1838 Clean Rogues Purse Certificate 1839 Snakeweed Cloth Certificate 1840 Ardrigal Cloth Certificate 1841 Sito Foil Cloth Certificate 1842 Volencia Moss Cloth Certificate 1843 Rogues Purse Cloth Certificate Woodcutting and Fletch: 711: yew logs certificate 712: maple logs certificate 713: willow logs certificate 1360: Magic Longbow Certificate 1361: Magic Shortbow Certificate 1362: Yew Longbow Certificate 1363: Yew Shortbow Certificate 1364: Maple Longbow Certificate 1365: Maple Shortbow Certificate 1366: Unstrung Magic Longbow Certificate 1367: Unstrung Magic Shortbow Certificate 1368: Unstrung Yew Longbow Certificate 1369: Unstrung Yew Shortbow Certificate 1370: Unstrung Maple Longbow Certificate 1371: Unstrung Maple Shortbow Certificate 1592 Mystic Log certificate 1593 Cork Log certificate 1594 Boojum Log certificate 1595 Gum Log certificate 1596 Twisted Log certificate 646: Rune Arrows 670: iron arrow heads 671: steel arrow heads 672: mithril arrow heads 673: adamantite arrow heads 644: Adamantite Arrows 674: rune arrow heads 642: Mithril Arrows 640: Steel Arrows 638: Iron Arrows 637: Headless Arrows 638: Iron Arrows 669: bronze arrow heads 670: iron arrow heads 671: steel arrow heads 672: mithril arrow heads 673: adamantite arrow heads 674: rune arrow heads 1062: Bronze dart tips 1063: Iron dart tips 1064: Steel dart tips 1065: Mithril dart tips 1066: Adamantite dart tips 1067: Rune dart tips